Good To See You Too, Buddy
by Teletraan-1
Summary: Damon sits in the prison world and thinks about someone who has recently returned to the land of the living. Dalaric friendship.
**A/N: Just a little bit of Dalaric friendship because I love it. Hope you enjoy this little one shot.**

 **Takes place between seasons 5 and 6. Spoilers for these seasons!**

Damon still remembered it. Still remembered when he saw Alaric alive again. It was weird. He was so sure that the history teacher was well… history. He was an original who'd been slain, that in itself was a hard task. And with the imminent collapse of the 'other side'. Damon knew that it was a matter of time. He remembered that when he heard the news he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. His heart hurt. Actually screw hurt, that didn't even begin to describe how the supposedly emotionless vampire felt. He was heartbroken, torn up, winded by the thought that his ghost of a friend would be truly gone forever.

At least before the collapse Damon had the satisfaction of knowing that Ric was watching over the kids, over him. After that one time when the veil went down for a day or two, he got to be with the person he trusted as much as his own brother. Even though it was a short time that he got to be with him again, it was good enough for the vampire. It was good to know that Ric really _had_ been there watching over them all this time.

He knew that when he would save the empty seat at the grill, Alaric's ghost would be perched there like a silent angel. One that made him remember the good in himself.

So after he heard the heart breaking news that his best friend was going to die for good, he never imagined the possibility of seeing him again. So when the opportunity presented itself to cross over to the other side, he took it. He did it for the good of seeing the mission through of course. He did it to help Elena and everyone else that made up their dysfunctional, makeshift family. But it was just a bonus that he might be able to see Ric one last time. To say goodbye. Or better yet save him.

When he was trying to save Liz from under the beams of the exploded mystic grill, he'd never been happier for that angel's presence to be beside him once again, in all his original strength. Alaric with his beyond charming grin and floppy hair. His best friend.

He'd been thinking about Ric a lot lately. His wise words, his excellent taste in alcohol and friends. He never really realised how much the history teacher meant to him. In his defence though, he had no clue how that ex human managed to sneak his way into Damon's life and become his rock. A rock that wasn't with him right now.

It was just so typical. It was just their luck. Every time they come up with a plan to save 'everyone' someone always ended up hurt, dead or lost. It was just the cycle of their lives. It's what made them the tragically dysfunctional group they are.

But sitting in the beyond boring prison world with the witch he swore to hate and who hated him in return, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Alaric made it. He was alive again, as an un-killable original. And so was Damon, minus the original part of course. He and Bonnie would find a way to get back to them all. They had to.

"What's got you looking so happy?" the witch opposite him asked after swallowing down the pancakes Damon made so kindly for them.

"I'm always happy." Damon replied with an over the top grin before returning to his normal, stoic expression.

"You thinking about the others?" the question was simple, but it made Damon look up at the witch in surprise none the less. It was weird how a couple months in this hell hole could bond two enemies. They were rather close now, Damon would even consider using the word friend if his pride wasn't holding him back. But it still shocked him how quickly Bonnie got to know him, as if they'd been by each other's sides their whole lives. "Me too." Damon just grunted a reply and ate another forkful of his breakfast.

"When we get back. I'm going to take Elena out on the _finest_ date of her life and blow her mind. Then I'm gonna grab Ric and drink the best bottle of Bourbon we own. Age be damned."

"Sounds like a good plan." It wasn't the first time he mentioned it. They talked about what they were going to do a lot. It helped pass the time and keep them both positive. "You really do care about him don't you?" Damon didn't look up this time, he just kept his eyes glued to the cream that was slowly melting across his pancakes.

"Who do I care about, now?" the vampire asked, exasperated.

"You know who I'm talking about." The witch replied with a smirk.

"So what?"

"So nothing. It's just nice. It's nice to know that you do actually give a damn about people. Ric's a great guy. It's nice that someone is looking out for him whilst he keeps an eye on Elena and Jeremy."

"Whatever."

"Play it cool all you want, Damon. We both know that you actually have the tiniest bit of compassion somewhere in that cold and dead body of yours."

"Remember that it's the _tiniest_ bit. My evil side is still winning that battle so don't think I won't stab you with this fork just to stop you from talking."

"And the moment's over." Bonnie stated, mostly to herself, with a roll of her eyes.

"Just eat your damn breakfast, Bon Bon." And as if the God's answered Damon's prayers. The witch silenced herself by eating another pancake.

Soon. Soon they would be back with the people they cared about. Even if Damon won't admit it out loud. He misses them all. Even baby Gilbert.

 **A/N: Anddd that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment if you're feeling up to it. Otherwise thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day wherever you are ;-)**


End file.
